I'm Sorry
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Mabel isn't happy with Pacifica. Not one bit. She broke up with her brother, Dipper. He is heart broken, sad. Mabel can't stand seeing her twin like that. She's making her pay. Oh, how she's making her pay. She won't stop even if she is sorry. I do not own Gravity Falls. One-shot.


**I'm Sorry**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note: I do not own the rights to or the characters of Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch and Disney do.

"I'm sorry..."

The blond haired girl sobbed. A stream of blue was flowing down her cheeks from her eyes, a sign of pain and agony. She was feeling pain, burning deep into her arms, and it was new to her. Alien almost in its origin. She only felt emotional suffering, from the break-up between her and her ex-boyfriend. But now, she felt true pain, physical and biological. The stinging was unbearable and she had her tears to display it to the chocolate haired girl standing in front of her. The sister of her ex-boyfriend, twin sister in fact. However, she didn't respond to it in an acceptable manner.

She smiled, hysterical and frightening in its width, showing off her braces that were installed to her teeth like a metal fence.

"Oh, Pacifica, you shouldn't cry! It's okay, I've forgiven you! I'm not mad about the break-up anymore." She laughed, staring at her intently, studying her agony and pain riddled face with sick amusement. Still, she smiled, sneered, smirked, and grinned.

The feeling of cold metal piercing the fair toned skin on her arms was horrible, and the red streams leaking from her arms, from the horizontal cuts, were a sign of physical damage. Red fell down as soon as it went over the edge of her arms to splatter on the wooden floor. Painting the brown boards with her own life source. She winced in pain at the sharp stinging of another slit on her arm, more tears flowing down in cascades. She sobbed loudly but she knew that no one would hear her. They were in an empty shack after all. She was all alone, trapped with an insane killer. She lost control of her bladder. But Mabel didn't notice.

"Please! Please! St- stop! I'm... I'm sorry! Please!" She cried out, the girl in front of her relishing in her cries, pressing the cold red stained blade of the kitchen knife harder against her skin. Her sweater was stained in red, the image of a knife stained red sewn at her chest conveying premeditation.

Pacifica shook with fear, the feeling of pain slowly fading away. She stopped, stepping back away from the blond. Her brown eyes surveyed her work, the numerous slashes across her arms, the bright red exiting her body in streams. Pacifica looked back to the brown haired girl, seeing nothing but a crazed butcher.

"M-Mabel... Please... Stop... Please... Oh god... I'm... I'm sorry..." She sobbed again, hiccups rocking her thin body like an earthquake.

Mabel grasped her hands together, blood stained due to the process, and giggled. High pitched. Fragile. Mad. She smiled wider, the sight of Pacifica being in pain was satisfaction to her eyes and mind.

"Oh, Pacifica... You shouldn't have hurt him, hm?" She said, supporting Pacifica's chin in two fingers arched in a v, bringing her eyes to her own. She sobbed quietly and swallowed her spit.

"I... I should- shouldn't have..." She whispered, terrified of the insane Mabel who was different than the Mabel she knew.

Optimistic. Friendly. A good kind of weird. This Mabel was just insane. Homicidal. Psychopathic. She wanted the old Mabel back. She didn't wanted to die.

Mabel's happy expression changed into a stone cold mask of hatred. Her eyebrow's v'ed in anger, her smile turned upside down into a gritting of teeth. She forced her back against the wall behind her, the bounded girl restrained by a chair and rope. She hit the wall with a resounding thud and felt stinging pain in the back of her head. Mabel rose the knife again, the tip pressed against her chest, aimed right at her heart. Pacifica found her life hanging in her hands. Mabel seethed with rage, breaths exiting her mouth in a rapid pace.

"You shouldn't have... But you DID!" Mabel growled, the yell bouncing off the walls of the Mystery Shack and echoing.

The blade was pointing straight at her heart, the feeling of piercing coldness caused her heart beat to increase.

"Ma- Mabel... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to break up with him... It was a mistake... Mabel please!" She begged. Mabel stared at a petrified Pacifica, rage filling her heart in gallons.

"You know what, Pacifica?" She said coldly, her voice tainted by hatred and venom.

"What... What, Mabel?" She asked back, voice shattering in horror.

Mabel licked her lips, the rage gone, replaced by a mask of no emotions.

"It was a mistake..." Mabel said calmly, tightening her grip on the knife handle. Pacifica saw a faint glow of life and hope that she had finally gotten through to her.

"But I don't forgive you."

"Mabel, what-"

She felt the stinging pain, coldness of steel, burrowing deep into her chest. Pacifica screamed and yet it was cut off. The coldness reached to her core, her heart, and impaled it with no pause. Her final sight was of the Pines girl standing over her, smiling again, and then.

Nothing.

Darkness.

Coldness.

Death.

Mabel laughed at the sight, the girl who had been responsible for Dipper's heart being ripped out was gone. She deserved it, she did. She hurt Dipper, and she had to pay. She wouldn't stop it from being found by her brother or Grunkle Stan. They needed to see how much she loved him. They would understand it, they had too. It had been revenge for his cries, sobs, and depression. They had too. Dipper would love her for it. He wouldn't be broken hearted anymore.


End file.
